


Enslaved

by Petri808



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Sprites, Winged creatures, Wizards, draco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: originally a NaLu week prompt story.In this world of Dragons, Fae's, Sprites, and other magical creatures, Natsu Dragneel is a Draco Warlock that captures a beautiful Fae for her abilities, but over time he sees her less like a slave and possibly as a love interest.  Will be a multi-chapter, mini story.FYI, Natsu’s description is similar to rendering of E.N.D. but that is not his character in this story





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a change to this story. Yukino was originally a Sprite, however when I decided to turn this into a longer story and develop a few more characters, I changed her to another Fae like Lucy.

He tracked his prey through the dense forests, she was quick he had to hand it to her, agile despite the thick brush she was traipsing through, but he was smarter, herding the young Fae where he wanted her to go.  As a Draco, his senses were heightened with no comparison, the slightest sound made, even with fleet of foot, he could hear her exact location.  He smelled the fear burning through the Fae’s body and it only served to spur on his drive to make her his. 

There was no need for him to engage just yet, and so he pushed her, driving her towards the magical entrapment he had set up.  All she had to do was step foot in it and it would be game over.  He smiled at the mere thought of what he planned to do with her.  Kidnap her, toy with her, keep her as a slave or sell her.  Fae’s could fetch a nice jewel on the dark market, the more beautiful the catch the higher the price, and this young one was stunning.  But it was the magic he sensed in her possession that had caught this warlocks eye, rare in their world, and one he might be able to make use of.

Strange that she wasn’t utilizing her power, could she be too scared to think clearly, or maybe she had yet to master its control?  Answers could wait for she was almost there, the grin creeps onto his face as he sends another small ball of flame opposite of where he wants her to go.  Almost there…  A scream and a flash of light.  He’s got her.

 

 

 _‘Where am I?’_   She opens her eyes but all she can see is a shroud of darkness, tries to move but a heavy weight around her lifted arms meant one thing.  _‘Chains!’_   Panic mounts as she assesses the situation, bound by the wrist, unable to see no doubt from a blindfold.  There was a hard surface beneath her feet so at least she wasn’t suspended, the air around her was warm but no movement meant she was confined within a building or structure.  Worst of all, she can feel her magic is being suppressed.  Who or whatever had captured her knew better of the magic she had residing inside of her. 

Footsteps approach, the Fae lifts her head and wings rustle the air, reaching out with her senses for the smallest hint of her captor, smell, sound, anything to give her clues, but all she should pick up was the scent of carbon.   

“I see you’re awake.”  She freezes at the sound of an unknown male voice.  Was he toying with her?  The Fae expected to hear someone gruff, maybe anger, or even malice behind it, and yet this voice was calm, almost soothing, and…  young.  Impossible, it must be a ruse to make her feel more compliant.  She lowers her head again, clenching her jaw tight.  “Answer me or not, it doesn’t matter but I will tell you this, I have no plans to kill you and while the underground market for those such as yourself could net me a nice jewel, I think I shall keep you for myself, provided that you behave of course.”  The steady rhythm of her pulse tells him she’s at least listening.  “Will you risk reaping my displeasure and be sold, or will you choose to comply?  Keep in mind, I have no intentions of using you for a more carnal desire, your magic is mainly what interests me, but another master may not be so considerate.”  He grins when her breathing hitches.  “I’ll will come back in the morning with food and expect your answer then.”

Once she was sure the man had left, the tears she had been holding back flow freely down her cheeks.  Why did this have to happen, was she cursed?  Her mother was supposedly kidnapped when she was 4 and her father used that as a warning of the dangers lurking outside of their compound.  She never truly believed him about her mother’s disappearance, and as she grew older and saw the kind of man he was, that belief was only bolstered, the warnings just a means to keep his control over her.  No, she had decided, nothing could be worse than submitting to what her father expected of her and so she ran.

Maybe, he’d been right all along?

 

 

She stretches her back and arms before curling them against the pillow to block the light filtering through her eyelids.  Wait, her eyes pop open, her arms were free now?  Sitting up, the bed she finds herself in is nothing like the one at home, but it was comfortable.  Looking around at her surroundings, the room is semi-barren save for a few furnishings, and one window with bars on them to prevent escape.  The walls are odd, she reaches out to touch it, rock, _‘solid rock?’_

“Finally,” the door opens and the man steps inside holding a tray, “you must have been tired from your forest romp last night.”  He places the tray of food on the bed beside her.  Standing back to lean against the wall with his arms crossed, “have you made your decision?”

The Fae looks at the food, then back to the man.  It was becoming quite frustrating when again her assumptions were proving wrong for she’d expected a brute, someone clearly evil enough to kidnap and yet, he couldn’t be much older than she was and frankly why’d he have to be good looking?  Two thin, black pointed horns grew out of the mass of pink hair on his head and he sported a toned, muscular physique.  She could see red scales travelling the length of his arms from the back of his hands to his elbows, and from the tops of his feet to his thighs.  Was he a demon?        

“Who are you?”

“Will you comply, or shall I take you to the auction?”

Can she believe what he said last night?  She looks around the room again realizing he could have left her chained and yet here she was free.  Should she take the chance with a different master?  Calculating her options.  “I will comply.”

“Wise decision,” he grins, “and for that I will answer your question, I am a Draco, Natsu Dragneel.  Now, what is your name?”

“L-Lucy Heartfillia.”

“Tell me, Lucy, why was a young Fae like you travelling alone in the forest, that is unusual for your kind?”  She looks away, why should he need to know such information?  He saunters over and lifts her chin holding it in place, but her eyes will not meet his.  “Did you run away from home, is that why you won’t respond?”  Still she refuses to answer him.  “Hmm, maybe you won’t submit to me after all, in that case I will take you to the…”

“Yes,” though her voice was gritted, “I ran away from my father.”

“And why would you do that, I’m sure he at least protected you…”

“He wanted to force me into an arranged marriage,” straightening her composure, “and I refused to acquiesce!”

Natsu laughs, “so instead you end up in another captive situation,” letting her go, “well, while I do plan to take advantage of your magic, I won’t force you into any physical acts with me.”

“Physical acts?”

“So naïve,” more laughter, “sex Lucy, do you know what that is?”  Her face grows bright red and she quickly turns away.  “I take that as a yes.” 

 

Later that evening, Natsu brings dinner to her room, placing it on the bed next to her before sitting on the chair with his own meal.  “Tell me,” he asks between munching, “I sense you can summon spirits and yet you did not use any magic to defend yourself with, why is that?”

“I…” she stops eating, moisture pricking at her corners, “I inherited it from my mother, but I think, she did not live long enough to teach me how to use it.”

“You think?” he puts down his drumstick, “you don’t know what happened to her?”

“My father said she had been kidnapped when I was little, but I don’t know if what he told me was true…”  Natsu stares intently as she talks, curious, and yet something about the emotions swirling around her…  “…because he never have allowed her to leave the compound, so how could she have been kidnapped?  I-I think he may done something to her.”

“Considering you also ran away, he sounds like a bastard.”

Lucy blinks, eyes narrowing at this man’s response.  True, that was exactly what she thought of her father, but how was he any different?  This Draco had kidnapped her!  He was just as much a bastard as her father, and yet, why did she somehow feel they were in fact very different from each other?  That’s ridiculous, she wipes the notion from her mind, they might be different in the acts they committed but both were still heinous in nature.

“He can be,” she finally concurs, “most of the time all he cared about was money and power.  Right now, I’m sure he is looking for me, not because he cares but simply because he needed me to solidify an agreement with another rival village.”

“You’re talking about that arranged marriage?”

She nods, “and if it’s true, he will do what he can to get me back.”

“ _Tch_ , I don’t give up my prizes so easily.  Plus, there is no way some Fae could fight against me.”

“He would hire bounty hunters…”

“Let him try,” Natsu crosses his arms and smirks, with a glint in his eyes, is it passion, pride?  “I don’t mind a good fight now and then.”  Lucy’s face colors slightly, this man may be her captor and yet, why did it make her feel good that he was willing to fight to keep her?  “Getting back to your magic, so if I want you to use your magic, first you’ll need to learn how to use it.”  He slouches back against the chair, “but I don’t know enough about spirit wielding,” staring at the ceiling in contemplation, “which means I’ll need to find someone to teach you how to use it for there to be any benefit for me.”

While Lucy quietly finishes her meal, watching him from her peripheral as he works it out in his head. 

“I’m sure I can find someone else that has the same magic as you,” looking at her cautiously, “and if I tell you to keep our arrangement secret you will simply agree to keep yourself alive, then stab me in the back as soon as you have an opportunity,” tapping his chin, “Well, I’ll need to think about it, so in the meantime I’ll have you serve other purposes around here.”

He stands up and grabs her wrist, pulls a bracelet out from his robes and places it on her.  “What’s this for?” she holds it up, turning it for inspection.

“There is a powerful barrier surrounding this place, this bracelet will not allow you to leave it.  It will also suppress your magic so that you cannot practice while I am not present. 

Lucy scowls a little, “at least it’s not ugly.”

“You’ll be allowed out of this room during the day, you will cook, clean, and do whatever other tasks I give you for the time being.  Understood?”

“Yes.”  

 

Natsu leaves Lucy after breakfast one morning to see a fellow Draco who may have a solution to his problem.  Sting Eucliffe was a wizard he’d done missions with who happened to be mated to a spirit wielder and while Natsu wasn’t always fond of the guy, it was at least someone he could trust. 

“What brings you to my place pyro?”

“I caught a Fae Spirit summoner, problem is she never learned how to use her magic.  I was thinking maybe Yukino could teach her.”

“So, you came to borrow my girlfriend?”

“Basically, yeah.”  

“And what do I get out of it?”  He leans in, “Is she hot?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Hmm,” reclining back in his chair, “I take it the answer’s yes.  You thinking of keeping her to use or something, that’s not your usual behavior.”

“ _Tch_ , if she’s strong then yeah, she could come in handy.”

“Fine, I’ll bring Yukino by tomorrow to meet this chick, but it’s up to her if she decides to help you out.”

“Fair enough,” Natsu stands to leave, “then I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

It was safe to say that once Sting’s girlfriend met Lucy she would agree to teach her about Spirit magic.  The two girls were both Fae's which are the females of a particular class of Faery folk, with Sprite's being the male or wingless version which according to legend had begun with fraternal twins being born, one with wings and one without.  Though Natsu worried she would coax Lucy into standing up to him later, it was something he’d deal with if and when that happened.

He left them to chat in Lucy’s room while he traded drinks with Sting in the living quarters. 

“Are you sure you’re not keeping this one because of how she looks rather than her abilities?”

“So, what if I said yes, does that matter to you?”  Sting only raises an eyebrow.  “The answer is both, I want her for her magic and how she looks happens to be a plus.”  Natsu leans back and takes a swig of his drink.  “She was running anyway from her father and even though she’s a prisoner here, from what she’s told me it’s sure as hell a better situation than getting hauled back to that guy.”

“Why’d she run?”

“He wanted to force her into an arranged marriage, just so he could grow his territory.  Pretty dick of him if you ask me.”

“According to Yukino it’s pretty common in the Fae and Sprite societies upper ranks.  She didn’t have to worry because her family were nothing more than peasant class.”  They hear laughter echoing from the girls.  “Sounds like she’s already started sharing information, guess you got lucky.”

“ _Tch_ , I knew those two would get along.  Works out for me no matter what cause if she stays compliant I’ll keep her around, if she doesn’t, her being able to use her magic ups the asking price.”

“You’re such a prick sometimes Dragneel.”

“I haven’t survived all these years just by my looks, Eucliffe.” 

“Oh, get over yourself, I’d bet a moonstone you’ll fall in love with her.  It’s about time you settled down.”

“Coming from the Draco who held mass orgies once upon a time.”

“Exactly, and if I can settle down with one chick, so can you.”

“You know damn well it doesn’t work like that in our world, she has to choose me too, I can’t just take her as a mate.”

“Ah, so you have thought about it!”

“Shut up!”

“What are you guys talking about?”  The boys whip their heads around at the sound of Yukino’s voice.  “Sting why are you asking Natsu about mates?”


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu’s face grows pale and he jumps out of his seat ready to launch into a denial, but before he can say anything, Sting cuts in smirking like a mad man.  “I was just asking him when he was gonna find a mate, cause he’s the last of our Draco’s generation to do so.”

“Oh,” Yukino leans into her husband, “why, does he have anyone in mind?”

Grin, “Well, since you asked…”

“I don’t!”  Natsu flies at Sting and covers his mouth.  Hell, he would’a punched him too if Yukino wasn’t so close.  “Okay, n-no one yet so, end of discussion!”

“Do you…”

He cuts Yukino off to change the subject, “So, how was the training with Lucy?  Sounds like you two got along well.”

“I think she’ll pick it up quickly,” smiling at the nervous blonde who looked like she wanted to run back to her room, “Lucy has a lot of magical power and once she unlocks it, she’ll probably be the most powerful Spirit mage I’ve ever come across.”

“Is that so,” Natsu glances at his ward, “I like the sound of that…”

 

After Sting and Yukino leaves, Lucy retreated to her room once Natsu told her he wouldn’t need her for the rest of the evening.  Yukino promised to visit every other day to train but that she should practice as much as she could, or at least as much as Natsu allows her to.  She liked the sweet natured Fae and was glad to have made a friend, sort of, maybe it’ll help her keep her mind off the fact she’s a captive and not just Natsu’s roommate or something.

Or something…  What was it those three were talking about, mates?  Lucy had heard of the concept before, it’s similar to a marriage, if she remembered what was said about Draco’s, it was also different, but she couldn’t remember in what way.  Plopping onto her bed, she could always ask Yukino later because frankly learning more about Draco’s could come in handy to help her figure out Natsu. 

 

“Hmm,” Natsu retires to his den later that night, _‘strongest spirit mage…’_   He had really liked the sound of that considering it just raised her value at auction tenfold.  And yet, why wasn’t that idea sitting well, his inner dragon recoiling, and souring his mood the longer he thought about it.  Granted, he planned to use her for a little while, _‘so hush!’_ he growls at himself.  Selling her had been the whole reason he’d captured her!         

But he couldn’t lie to himself about one thing, having a powerful wizard like Lucy as a mate was an attractive notion, a very attractive one.  Of all the Draco’s of his generation, Natsu was the strongest, so shouldn’t his mate be of similar caliber?  And bonus, she was visually stunning…  Suddenly the idea of giving up his prized catch wasn’t so appealing anymore.

 

 

Yukino adjusts the position of Lucy’s fingers, indexes and thumbs pointing up while the rest are intertwined, then pushes the configuration flush against the girl’s chest, “Remember, focus on the spirit you are summoning, stretching out your power to the heavens.  You’re doing good for being new at this so don’t get discouraged.  Let’s try that again…”

And she was doing well, at least by Natsu’s estimation.  Only a week in and the girl could summon a spirit by the third try when he had assumed it would take her a month just to learn the signs.  They were working on minor stars to begin with because those required less energy to call down to their world, but it wouldn’t surprise him if by the end of next week, Lucy will be tackling the major stars.  The longer she honed her skills, the more she exercised her magic, it would get easier and she’ll be able to summon more than one at a time.        

Lucy was undeniably special.

He wondered if her father realized how much potential his daughter had as a wizard, maybe he hadn’t cared, or maybe he did and that was part of the arrangement he had made unbeknownst to Lucy, to provide such a valuable wife.  _‘Tch.’_   Natsu crosses his arms, smirking to himself as the girl’s train.  Despite coming from a sheltered life, this girl was tougher than she looked, and he admired the effort she was putting in to learn about her magic.  Imagine if her mother had been around to train her from young, this girl would be a powerhouse in their world.  He frowns, had her father been trying to suppress that, and that’s why he got rid of the mother?  A woman strong enough both mentally and physically would probably not make for a subservient wife and it sounds like in the realm her father lived in, that is the place of a woman. 

At this point Natsu walks away for a moment.  Okay, so yes, he was a hypocrite for being irritated about her father when he wasn’t much better by keeping her prisoner in his home and threatening to sell her at auction.  He frowns, truth be told, he wasn’t going to do that anymore, there was no way his primal side would allow it, but he used it to keep her compliant.  Speaking of which, his dragon had been restless lately whenever he left her alone for too long.  He knew the reason but wasn’t ready to acknowledge it.

 

“I made dinner,” Natsu walks into her room with two plates, “you must be exhausted from the training.”

“Yeah,” still towel drying her hair in the mirror, “but it’s been really great to finally learn about my mother’s magic,” smiling.  “I can’t thank Yukino enough for helping me, and,” lowering her gaze and tone, “you as well for bringing her here even if you still might send me away.”

“Look Lucy,” putting her plate on the desk, “I won’t be doing that, I won’t sell you to anyone else.”  She stops fiddling with her towel and stares at him, so he averts his gaze.  “After being here for a month now, and learning more about you…  I-I don’t think I want you to leave…  No, I know I don’t want you to leave.”  She takes a step towards him, but he steps back a little embarrassed, “Anyways, you should eat because you need to keep your strength up,” and walks out of the room.

He couldn’t believe what came out of his mouth, scratch that, how it came out of his mouth.  Did he just admit, out loud, that he didn’t want her to leave?  Well, so much for his dinner cause his appetite just went right out the window.  Maybe she didn’t pick up what his dragon pushed out of his mouth, stupid animal, Lucy was a bit on the naïve side.  After flopping onto his bed and running his hand over his face, he closed his eyes.  _Exhale_ , he couldn’t keep her a prisoner anymore…

 

 _‘That was a little weird…’_   Lucy picks up her plate and sits on the bed, picking at the contents.  How should she react to his statement, well of course it made her happy that he didn’t plan on selling her but something about his demeanor was a little off.  Then again, he has been acting different.  While he was sweeter and kinder, he kept an air of distance between them and yet, the last couple of weeks he also kept her close by as much as he could, even taking her with him when he had to go out.  She was confused as to why the change.           

Did it have to do with her father, had he found out where she was?  Was Natsu keeping her close because he’d heard something about it?  _‘Aww, is he being protective of me?’_   But why?  _‘Right…’_   Yukino had explained that Draco’s can be territorial and protective over anything they deem to be theirs, especially mates.  A rival could set one off simply by looking at a mate the wrong way.  _‘Nah,’_ she shakes her head, more to convince herself rather than the empty room she sat in, Natsu probably just didn’t want to lose her to her father.

Lucy finishes her meal and cleans up her plate in the kitchen.  On her way back to her room she pauses at his cracked door, the light is off, and she can hear his breathing but, she wanted to clear the air.  So, she takes a deep breath and pushes the door open…

“Natsu?” pausing to adjust to the darkness of his room.  “Um, Natsu are you awake?”

He had smelled her lingering at his door, but was surprised when she came in.  “Yeah,” he sits up and turns on a small lamp next to his bed. 

“I um,” cautiously she makes her way into the room and sits down at the end of the bed, a heightened scent of nervous energy coming off her like waves and if he wasn’t mistaken, her face was a little flushed.  Ah, fuck it all she looked so damn adorable!  “What you said earlier about wanting me to stay, does it have something to do with my father?  I… noticed you’ve been a little protective lately and wondered if you’d heard something, maybe news about him trying to track me down?”

So that’s what she was worried about?  He shakes his head, “no I haven’t heard anything about that.”

“Oh.”  Confusion takes over her expression, if that wasn’t the reason then…  Lucy’s body stiffens, is that why Yukino was giggling during the mate’s conversation!

Well that wasn’t the reaction he had expected, instead of looking relieved, she looks petrified.  Then again, a new scent permeates the air around her and one he was familiar with; albeit never when he was the only male in the room.  Crap, he _really_ wasn’t expecting this reaction!

She tries to look up from her lap but when she sees the startled expression on his face she quickly changes direction, he sure didn’t seem like he was interested in her!  Maybe the signals had been crossed.  “I’m sorry, that’s good news I guess.  Well I’ll just go back to my room now.”  Lucy stands to leave but he grabs her wrist and when she turns to face him, his face is pointed at the ground.  “I-Is there something you wanted to tell me?”

“Did you know that we, um have a really good sense of smell?”

“I’m sorry, do you mean Draco’s?”  he nods.  “Yes, Yukino told me.”

“Did you know that your scent just changed a few minutes ago?”  She shakes her head.  He coaxes her back to the bed to sit next to him.  “To answer your other question, I’ve been protective because that’s how we tend to get when we like something.”

“I know…  I didn’t know much about your kind so Yukino told me a few things…”

Now he knew why she became so nervous.  “It’s true, I captured you to make money because that’s one thing I do to survive, but it didn’t take long for me to realize there was no way I could give you up.”  _Exhale_.  “I told myself that maybe we could team up, you know, two powerful wizards and all but then watching how hard you push yourself in training, and seeing how strong you were not just in magic but in, shit, every way, you were just so…  perfect.”  A long ease of breath escapes him.  “But, I won’t hold you captive anymore Lucy, if you want to leave…  it’s okay, I’ll let you go.”

Moisture pools in her eyes at the most sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her before, even though it wasn’t exactly romantic.  In all the 20 years she’d been alive and secluded in her fathers home the most love and affection she would ever receive was from the house staff, but here was a man, who after just a month of knowing her...

“But, I’m not perfect Natsu…” her voice barely a whisper as she gazes at the hands she has clutched in her lap.  “I’m just trying to do what I need to get through this life.”

He laughs, “and weaker people would just submit or die.  Lucy you are so much stronger than you realize.” 

“Thanks for saying that,” trying to control the blush surely blooming on her face, “it really means a lot to me…  and I don’t want to leave, I like it here with you.”

An awkward silence develops at that point.  Neither had ever been in this situation before, virgins as it were in the idiom of love. 

 _‘She wants to stay here…’_ the concept rolls around his brain for a couple minutes, processing, not processing.  He had hoped she’d wouldn’t leave but had braced himself for the opposite so now that the truth was out, frankly he didn’t know how to proceed.  Unless she indicates otherwise, they should simply continue living the way they had been for the last month and he supposed he could live with that.  _‘Tch,’_ so long as no one tries to touch her anyways…

She steals away a glance at the Draco beside her, wondering could this kidnapper turned sweetheart be worth taking a chance on like Yukino had alluded to?  The physical desire to see what he had to offer was just a part of the deal, but that itself was a mellifluous temptation.  She was a healthy young woman after all, and the thought of how his calloused hands would feel against her smooth skin, lips and teeth raking or nibbles of possession all over her body…  Unconsciously her legs squeeze together …or his clawed fingers gripping her thighs…         

The deep rumble at her side breaks her out of the erotic daydream she was having.  Lucy stiffens.

“I did mention our sense of smell, right?”  Natsu’s voice is low and husky, sending delectable shivers along her spine and the hair on her arms to stand on end.  “I can’t read your mind, but your body is telling me exactly what you must be thinking about.”

Composing herself and pulling out a thread of will power from the depths of her soul, “if that’s true,” she takes a leap of fate, “then prove it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be coming out by mid September :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Nalu Fluff Week 2018 day 2 kisses

_‘Prove it?!’_   The neurons going off rapid fire in Natsu’s brain were struggling to truly grasp what Lucy had just challenged him to do.  Was this a trick, no that couldn’t be it based on the uncontrollable sensory information her body was feeding him, because she was turned on, _Very_ turned on...  But, they had only known each other a month, it seemed a little farfetched that this girl was asking him to take her, even though clearly that was what her signals were giving out.  He shakes the thought off immediately for _that_ was something he couldn’t do to her right now. 

“Do you realize what you are asking me for?” Natsu shakes his head a couple of times, “what your body is saying and what would be okay in this,” gesturing between them, “relationship at this point in time, i-it’s…. I-I mean physically okay yes, I am attracted to you…” Lucy reaches over and takes a hold of one of his hands, tilting her head smoothly to the side while gazing at him.  “…r-really attracted,” he gulps as she sweeps her thumb over the back of his hand, “but…”

Lucy reaches out again, this time cradling his cheek, “It’s kinda nice to see you acting like a normal guy,” she smiles, “and yes,” a blush stealing away along her face, “you’re right that would be too far at this point, but a kiss wouldn’t be so bad, right?”

All the nervous energy that had plagued him, dissipated like the melting snows during Spring.  She wasn’t expecting something crazy from him, just something so simple, the actions of any typical starter couple, if that’s what you could call them at this point.  Her Sienna hues were bright yet mellow and half lidded in anticipation of his response.  They lulled him into her seduction, and as hard as he was fighting such a control, her gaze was sure as hell making it damn near impossible.      

With his eyes glazing over. “Just a kiss…” leaning into her touch. 

“Mmhmm,” she nods, whispering softly, “just…” as their faces grow closer, “…a kiss.”

The temperature of her supple lips pressing against his own was sending a new level of warmth this fire Draco had never experienced before, which was saying much for a guy who lived, breathed, and ate flames.  He barely noticed how her fingers had migrated up and around to weave into his hair or how his own had at some point snaked behind to cradle the back of her neck. All he could feel, taste, smell was her and the Draco happily lost himself to those primal senses. 

She too was losing herself in such a forbidden desire, one tamped down under her father’s thumb, only to be released by this Draco who was quenching the heat burning in her veins. Natsu was bringing her to life and she craved more of what he could offer her, the adventures, an exciting future were all being communicated as the kiss grew more passionate, and Lucy was ready to seize it.

Again, she tempts her fate and brushes the tip of her tongue along the seam of his lips, answered and accepted by the low rumbling growl, and opening of his mouth to allow it entry. They circle and dance, tasting what each other offers, savoring yet daring for more.  Lucy starts to pull him down on top of her and for the first few moments Natsu succumbs to the spell she has woven over him without hesitation. It all felt so amazing, why would anyone want to stop it. 

But his dimmed rationale begins to fight through and throw up flags, things were progressing way too quickly.  “Lucy…” he groans and pulls away from her lips, “we should stop b-before…”

She whimpers at the sudden loss of heat and touch but sinks into the bedding closing her eyes, “Your right… we should.”

Fuck it all if that simpering sound didn’t just tear through his soul.  Natsu sits on his haunches and runs a hand over his face, “god, I really didn’t want to stop but, I don’t want to screw up and we end up regretting it. I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” opening her eyes and pulling his hand away from his face, “we should go slower, I’m sorry too for pushing you.”  Lucy sits up, “I’ve never done anything spontaneous like that, or even kissed anyone before,” she giggles quietly, “somehow you bring out a different side of me, but I kinda like it.” 

“So, you’re not mad that I stopped…”

“No,” smiling genuinely, eyes brightening once more, “You make me feel so much more alive!  It makes me crave more and dream about a future I never thought was possible!”  Lucy squeezes his hand, “I’m still your captor in a way, but this time by choice Natsu, I don’t want to leave anytime soon….  If you’ll let me stay that is…”

“Of course, I wouldn’t kick you out!”  Natsu pulls Lucy into his arms and hugs her tight, “I want you to stay!  I want to see how strong you’ll become!  And when the time is right, we’ll show your dad he can’t control you anymore!”

Tears well up in Lucy’s vision as she buries her face in his chest, “Thank you Natsu, I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for all of this…”

“Maybe you could help me on jobs to make money,” pulling back, he wipes away a couple of tears that had fallen, “but for that you’ll have to meet the others in the Faerytail Hui.”

She blinks, “what is that?”

“It’s a group of wizards I belong to that was started by a Fae named Mavis Vermillion.  I think you’ll fit right in.  We’ve never had a spirit summoner before.”

“Oh!  I get it, so your friends Sting and Yukino they belong to a group like this?”

“Yeah,” he smiles, “There’s is called the Sabertooth Hui, he’s actually the leader.  Some Hui’s are friendly with each other while others aren’t.”

“Like good and bad ones?”

“Not exactly, sometimes we do things that may not seem very good…”

“Right… like how you kidnapped me…”

“Yeah,” he looks down, “in this world sometimes we do whatever we need to survive.  I’m not proud of it, and frankly not very good at this kind of work.  You were the first person I ever kidnapped, and I botched it.”  Natsu stands up, turning his back to her with his head hung low. “Look,” hand running over his face in disgust of himself.  “The truth is, I had overheard a couple of guys from a notorious Hui named Phantom while I was at a bar, talking about capturing a female Fae who was on the run and the job’s poster would pay out 3 million Pyrite.  I couldn’t just ignore such a big payout, so I figured why not get to you first.  I had no idea the poster of the job was your father.” _Exhale._   “Problem is once I’d found you, and after being around you I didn’t want to let you go. I,” closing his eyes, “didn’t even know if I should tell you the truth, but it wouldn’t be right to lie anymore.”

A pair of arms weaves around his midsection, and with her head resting against his back, Lucy takes a deep breath, “I could get angry but what would be the point of that.  It’s true this started off for malicious reasons but maybe it’s because you have too much good in you, that you couldn’t go through with it, especially after you learned the truth about my father and why I had run away from him.  What matters is what you are doing now,” tightening her hold, “you’ve been nothing but wonderful to me, taking care of me, helping me to unlock the magical part of me that had been suppressed….  I finally get to make my mother proud,” smiling, “and that makes up for the beginning I think.”

He places a hand over one of hers, “I don’t deserve someone as sweet as you Lucy.”

“Let me be judge of that.” She let’s go and circles around, “it’s late, Natsu why don’t we get some sleep?”

 _Exhale_ , “that’s a good idea.”  Lucy prompts him towards his bed, coaxing him onto it, but as she turns away he grabs her wrist to stop her from leaving.  “Stay the night with me, please, I promise I won’t bite.”

“I, um,” biting her lip in a nervous manner, “okay, but let me change into my pj’s first.”

Natsu nods and let go of her, watching as Lucy leaves the room.  He smacks his forehead as soon as she clears the door frame, _‘what was I thinking asking her to stay?!’_   It was the first words to pop out of his mouth and although he wanted her near, and considering he was the one that suggested they slow down, it was pretty facetious of him to ask.  _‘She just had to agree too…’_  letting out a deep exhale as he glamour’s away his wings and strips off his shirt and pants down to shorts, there was no getting out of it now.  He’ll just need to control his inner Draco from doing anything too stupid.

 _‘Why did you say okay?!’_   Lucy’s inner angel screams at her as she changes into a more comfortable attire and glamour’s away her wings.  _‘Because she wanted to be with the stud, duh!’_   her inner devil retorts.  ‘ _Could you both shut up?!’_  She hangs her head and takes a breath, Natsu was the one who wanted to go slow, and sharing a bed could still be considered that as long as all they did was sleep, emphasis on the control part.  How bad could it be, a nice warm body to keep her cozy, the sense of being wanted….  It was another form of being kept as an asset, but it felt different because this time, instead of feeling like property, Natsu made her feel special, she was a treasured possession to the slayer and according to Yukino, one that went beyond the physical rationale.

She didn’t want to hold out complete hope that he really was looking at her like a potential mate because frankly that did make her feel a little nervous.  Being a mate, it all sounded so final, such a lofty ideal to a girl who’d never even had a boyfriend before.  Lucy reasoned it must be all the repressed hormones triggering these desires to be closer to the Draco, lust, not some love at first sight babble.  _‘But it would be a romantic idea…’_   like the childhood mythos her mother would tell of the prince saving the Princess. Did her mother tell her such tales to give her hope?  _Sigh, ‘just go with the flow Lucy, let it take you where it takes you.’_

The light was already off by the time Lucy arrived at his room, she hesitates a moment before taking the tentative steps towards his bed when she hears a shuffling sound of the blanket being moved.  “Are you coming?” the voice wavers lightly with a sense of trepidation.

She pauses, “Mmhmm,” closing the gap and sliding under the blanket. 

“Good night,” he mumbles, turning over to face away from her.

 _‘Oh…’_   Laying down on her side away from him.  “Good night Natsu.”  Did he hear the tinge of disappointment in her tone?  Lucy couldn’t say she wasn’t a bit saddened that he wasn’t going to try and cuddle up with her like she had envisioned, or more like fantasized it would be.  But she pushes the thoughts away quickly instead of letting it get her down.  He had asked her to stay and he was still the nice warm heater she had known he’d be, _‘this will be great during the winter months.’_

He couldn’t help but note the change in her scent immediately after he had turned away and quietly berated himself for it.  Of course, she was disappointed by the seemingly cold shoulder action, but frankly, he wasn’t sure if he could trust himself from keeping his hands where they belonged, and this was the safer route to take.  Natsu hears her sigh…. Oh, hell and back, Lucy was turning the screws whether consciously or unconsciously, she was still torturing him.

For a girl who said she’s never even kissed someone before, probably never had a boyfriend in her life, she sure was adept at playing the attraction game.  In nature, it was the males of most species duty to garner the female’s attention, but if he remembered something Sting had mentioned early in his relationship with Yukino, was that in Fae and Sprite societies, both were equal in the matter.  Well, not for Draco’s, especially male Draco’s, it was a sense of pride to be the ones to start the dance.   

Would it really be so bad to simply put an arm around the girl’s torso, maybe keep his hand on her hip, or would it be too much to let his face burrow into her golden tresses…. to take in her wondrously earthy scent that spoke of moonlit meadows and fields of wildflowers…. Oh, but to pull her body close, to have his bare chest flush against her back, their legs mirrored or tangled... The fantasies keep flowing but just as he was about to get lost in them…  _‘What is she…’_

Lucy shifts her body, scooting backwards until she bumps up against his back.  “Sorry,” she mumbles, “but you’re so nice and warm.”

“Oh, um, are you, cold?” 

“Just a little.”

Natsu turns over without a second thought and assumes the position he had tried to avoid, “better?”

“Mmhmm,” snuggling even tighter to mold into his frame, “much, thank you.”

 _‘Just wonderful!’_    “W-welcome.” 

In the darkness when she’d entered the room, Lucy hadn’t realized that Natsu had stripped down to almost nothing and now, pressed up against him she’s become keenly aware of such fact but if she doesn’t control her reaction he’ll know immediately.  _‘Idiot! You just had to get closer to him!’_  She starts running her training through her mind to focus on something other than Natsu, the hand positions, the spells, and slowly it begins to work, even helping her to drift off to sleep.  ‘ _Heed my call, Open Gate of Acumen and your Heavenly Judgment.  Shine Krísi Ton Ouranón…’_ Natsu buries his face, nosing his way through her hair, mumbling, growling, or _‘is he purring?  Does he realize…’_   The vibrations against her back make it clearer, this Draco was!  _‘…Purring!’_  

She’d never heard of this before, granted there was a lot about the world she never knew about, but there are animals that purr when they are happy, so is that why he was doing it, out of contentment? Lucy had moved closer for a couple of reasons, one to keep warmer, and two to test his reaction and make sure he was, in fact, okay with her being here.  But now it was going _waaaay_ beyond those expectations and dare she admit that things were heading past the realm of ardor and closer to…


	4. Chapter 4

The reddish blur in her vision and numbness in her legs, startled the young Fae at first, but as her mind roused to the memory of the previous evening, Lucy remembered why she felt like she had just awoken next to a blazing campfire.  At some point she must have turned over for now their legs had become quite entangled, her torso locked into place by a strong and scaly forearm, and her face buried in the crook of Natsu’s neck.  _‘The Draco protecting his treasure…’_ she mused, lips twitching at the idea of her being such a precious cache. But, he must have felt the subtle facial tick or her lashes tickling his skin, for his grip around her waist grew firmer and after a deep inhale, the motor of his purring commenced once more. It took all of her willpower not to giggle right then and there at such an adorable turn.

She could get used this.  Waking up each morning in the embrace of her Draco, warmed both physically and emotionally in the knowledge she had a protector that loved and cherished her for who she was and not what she was.  In a way she was still a status symbol, at least if her magic was as powerful as she is being told, but this time, it was by her choice and not her father’s in how to wield it.  Lucy places a chaste kiss upon Natsu’s neck, closes her eyes, and snuggles closer letting sleep take her into its throes once more.

Natsu peeks down at his beautiful ward.  Lucy looked so contented and peaceful, such a divergence from the female he had first encountered who was overly guarded and tamed, but now a sunflower in mid-summer bloom.  He smiles and kisses her forehead before closing his eyes again. The idea of falling asleep each evening with her nestled within the confines his arms where she belonged…  To think, the idea of finding his mate was something Natsu had never entertained before but now, he sighs, there was no denying it anymore, Lucy was perfect right here, with him, _and only him damn it_!  As his vocalized contentment intensifies, he noses his way into her hair, breathing in the Fae’s natural lavender ambrosia.  Yup, he could definitely get used to this...

 

“Well, well, what do we have here!”

“Huh?” Natsu pops up from a dead sleep to the sound of someone else’s voice in the room.  “What the?”  Turning his head to find another Hui member standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed and a wide grin plastered on his face.  “Gray!”  He gathers Lucy who is now up and clinging to him.  “How dare you come in here without permission!”

“ _Tch_ , shouldn’t have given me the pass spell then.  You haven’t been by the lodge in almost a month, so Jiji sent me. But now I know _why_ …  Pretty little thing,” smirking, “never thought I’d ever catch you with a female, and a Fae of all creatures?  I thought my kin wasn’t up to your standards?”

“I swear to the spirits Hoarfrost you best shut the hell up!”  Growling, “she is none of your business.”

“Now is that any way to talk to your best friend,” the bemused snow Sprite taunts the Draco, “you can’t keep her in here forever, we would have found out eventually.”

“Yeah but…”

Loosening her hold around his neck, “I-It’s okay Natsu,” the female at the center of this argument finally chimes in and places a hand on his chest, “I was just scared at first ‘cause I thought he was an intruder. So, is he’s one of your friends?”

“Supposed to be my best friend…” the Draco grumbles under his breath.

Gray walks up to the side of the bed and sticks out his hand, “Since flame brains’ got no manners, it’s nice to meet you, names Gray Fullbuster.”

“Lucy Heartfillia,” she shakes his hand briefly before Natsu pulls it back.  The protective Draco is not amused with having another male touching his possessions.

She looks at Natsu confused, but Gray already understands his friend’s behavior.  With sarcasm dripping, “Don’t mind him Lucy, he didn’t like me touching what belongs to him.  So, Heartfillia…” he taps his chin, “as in clan leader Heartfillia’s daughter? Natsu, I thought the job was to return her to her father, not keep her.” 

“She was running away from him and I,” a slight tinge of pink marring his cheeks, “couldn’t let her go once I got to know her.”

“And how _well_ did you two get to know each other in such a short time?”

Both Natsu and Lucy stiffen and grow flushed with embarrassment. 

Dropping her gaze, “we only kissed last night,” Lucy squeaks out.

“It’s nothing like you assume, prick.  She’s a Spirit wielder like Yukino, and powerful but she’s still learning to use it.”

“Really, well that’s a fine rarity!  To think Jude had such an asset in his back pocket….” Gray tips his head, almost musing, “no wonder he wants you back.  Okay, okay you’re off the hook for now so back to why I’m here, Jiji wants you to check in.”

“Why?”

“So, he knows you’re still alive, how should I know? But if Lucy’s still got that bounty on her head, you best keep him in the loop, and she should join the Hui too.” Turning to her now with a wink, “you see, we always protect our own Ms. Heartfillia." 

Lucy blushes, “Natsu mentioned about me joining.” She turns to the Draco who’s features well communicate his annoyance with Gray’s flirting with her.  “Maybe we should do that Natsu?”

“Mmhmm,” his voice lowers and deepens, “just tell Jiji we’ll be by in a few days.  Now, let yourself out.”

“Good bye to you too,” snickering as he walks out of the room.

Natsu hears Gray leave the home and only once the other male’s presence has diminished does his inner dragon calms. 

“Are you okay, Natsu, are you still upset?”

“I’m fine.” Though his tone is not very convincing.

“Will you always be this… protective when there are other males around?”

He looks at her at first with irritation that she is even questioning his behavior, but once he sees only a look of concern in her eyes, he exhales.  “I’m sorry for acting that way.  We tend to be over protective, but it does calm down…  well, after the mating process is completed.”

“Completed?  Is there some kind of ritual that is performed?”

“Mmm…  you could say that.”  He really didn’t want to go into details yet, worried that the information would scare her away.  “But, I’ll tell you what that is if you want to know.”

She shakes her head, “it’s okay, you can wait till its… a more appropriate time.”

Natsu let’s out a sigh of relief.  “Good idea.”

Lucy gets off the bed, “I should get dressed for the day, shall I make lunch?”

“That would be great, thank you.”  She nods and smiles with a quick kiss to his cheek before exiting the room.

“Ugh!”  With a low groan, Natsu plops back onto the bed.  If Gray hadn’t barged in, they might have stayed cuddled in bed all day, _‘that ass could’a just left when he saw I wasn’t alone!’_     

 

It wasn’t until three days later that Natsu decides he had better just take Lucy into Faerytail and get it over with before anymore unexpected guests decided to arrive at his doorstep.  He had used the past few days to prepare her, and himself for the visit.  Oh, who was he kidding, while Lucy was a little nervous but otherwise excited by the idea of meeting more of Natsu’s friends, he would swear his blood pressure rose every time he merely thought about the idea.  Based on Gray’s reaction there was sure to be a lot of teasing at the fact Natsu’s never, ever, shown any interests in a girl before, and Lucy was not just any old girl, but a stunning blonde bombshell of a Fae.  Ugh, just that fact alone made him cringe.  The thought of all the gawking she was bound to receive just riled up his inner Draco to a level he didn’t know if he would be able to control.

So nervous was he about the prospect of leaving the safety and comfort of his home that he questioned other, mated Draco’s as to how they had handled this sensitive situation.  Too bad for him they all came back with the same thing, there was nothing else that would alleviate their natural instincts.  Just take her now and complete the process, or don’t let her leave the house.  With that kind of advice, he’d almost cancelled the visit. 

As they lay in bed the night before the visit, it was a little concerning to Lucy just how worried Natsu had become about it and while she knew that there really was only one way to alleviate it, they had both decided it wasn’t the right time.  But if they had come to an understanding of sorts, was there another reason he was still so deep in thought?  Lucy mulls over their earlier conversation.

_‘So,’ Lucy had pulled the pillow closer to her chest, propping her chin on it, ‘it’s not just about the physical act, o-or even the whole ‘for life’ aspect that makes this such a big decision.’_

_Natsu shook his head, ‘When you consider that if one mate dies, how the other will not survive either, then yeah it is scary to think about.  I mean, they may live for a short time but eventually the grief will always overtake them.’_

_‘I guess I can understand that.  Just seeing how emotionally vested this whole experience is becoming, to lose that…’ her vision began to blur, so she closed her eyes to take a moment to process everything.  With a deep exhale, Lucy opened them again, ‘I would rather wait until I’m stronger because the thought of you dying because I wasn’t strong enough to protect myself, that alone would kill me.’_

_Seeing her growing upset, ‘come here,’ he patted the space between his legs. She put down the pillow she had been using as an anchor and clambered into his lap, sitting sideways so she could lean her cheek against his chest.  Natsu wrapped his arms around her, ‘we’re both scared for our own reasons and that’s why I don’t want to do anything unless we are both absolutely ready.’_

_Lucy lowered her face to hide it from him, ‘I do understand…’ her voice softened with a hint of nervousness, ‘but even though it’s only been a short time…’ cheeks pinking steadily, ‘I can already imagine being with you forever. Something in my heart is telling me this is just, right.’_

_He had almost stiffened the longer she spoke, steeled himself against revealing the flood of desire his inner dragon was coiling from, ‘I…’ exhale, ‘I feel the same way but....’_  

The only thing she could think of for now was to stick to their decision and keep the situation as light as possible.  Lucy smooths her hand over his chest, “I’m sure it’ll all be okay tomorrow, I’ll try not to attract attention.”

“Have you looked in a mirror,” he chuckles, “it’s pretty hard not to be attracted to you.”

She blushes lightly, “what if I stay glued to your side the whole time?  We could just keep the visit as short as possible?”

Natsu sighs, “I think you’ll get along well with the females, especially Levy and I’d hate to isolate you from them like I already have because you deserve to make friends outside of here.  It’s just the guys I’m worried about.  I mean most of them know my temper, so I hope that will keep them from doing anything foolish.”

“Anyone in particular I should stay away from?”

“Gray,” she rolls her eyes on that one, “and Warren, oh and Macao, definitely Macao, and Wakaba too, those dirty old bastards. Jiji is a pervert but he’s also the Hui’s master so it can’t be helped that you’ll have to meet him.”

“I’ll do…” Lucy yawns and snuggles against his side, “I’ll do my best to stay away from them, even sit in your lap if I have to the whole time.”

“Please don’t,” he groans, “that might make the teasing worse.”

“Isn’t it better they just get it out of their system, so they can move on?” 

He chuckles, kissing her forehead before pulling her closer, “we’ll just have to wait and see.” 

“You’re right,” she closes her eyes, “good night Natsu.”

“Good night Lucy.”

With an arm behind his head and the other currently wrapped around her shoulder, Natsu stares up at the ceiling as she slept beside him.  In his mind he could rationally deal with their budding relationship, but it was his feral instincts that was making this all such a thorny situation.  I mean yes, when she had said she already wanted to be with him forever, if that didn’t just make his heart swell along with other areas of his body he would be lying, but the problem is, it also triggered his dragon to stir within.  Which was exactly why after her statement he’d quickly prompted her that they should get some rest for tomorrow, because if she had kept talking about it, who knows what might have happened. 

A few of the old timers had mentioned that if the dragon becomes too aggravated with waiting, it could trigger a more predatory response.  Natsu closes his eyes, and the last thing he would ever want to have happen is to come to his senses one day with Lucy pinned below him, freaked out, and….  He couldn’t finish the thought.  _‘I just hope tomorrow goes okay…’_            

 

Bright and early the next morning, the budding couple get ready.  With the benefit of having wings it meant that the trip to the lodge would be a short one, and less painful than having to travel by ground where Lucy would be subjected to more people.  For his Hui mates, Natsu was willing to try and restrain himself, anyone else was fair game for the full fury of the fire Draco.  But for added effect, he insists that Lucy dons some of his old clothes, trousers, shirt, and a hooded cloak with the hopes it would deter some of the attention and make it very clear who she was with.  Besides having his scent on her might also help to keep him calmer. 

When they take to the sky and breach the protection barrier, neither Natsu nor Lucy notices a couple of men in the nearby woods. There was a road not very far from his home that was used by occasional travelers and the forest held a bountiful array of game.  But these men were very keen on who had just left the property. 

“Gehe, told ya the blonde was in there.”

“So, do we follow them or wait till they return?”

“We’ll lay a trap…”


End file.
